Like a Ninja
by WishingDreamer5
Summary: Squiffie. Leon's still moody because of the stunt that Yuffie pulled during Christmas, humiliating him in front of everyone. So the ninja tries to make it up to him with a nice massage. At first, Leon doesn't suspect anything, but then he realizes -a little too late- that Yuffie had had whole other plans from the beginning on... Squiffie if you squint.


**A/N: You can see this as a sequel to "Santa Claus is Coming to Town." You don't have to read that first to understand this, but I do recommend it, because it'll only make this drabble funnier. I had so much fun writing it, that I just had to make a sequel to it, I guess****.**

**Happy new year!**

**P.S: I would really appreciate it if you could check out my new poll and vote for the pairing you'd like me to use in my next KH-challenge. It would be a great new year present for me. :) (ZackxAerith and CloudxTifa are currently at the top.) Thanks in advance!**

****Oh, and the cover for this story was drawn by the lovely ~KeepCalmForKpop (on dA). Please don't use the picture without her permission!****

**Thanks: RoseOfADifferentColor, for her magnificent beta skills. :)**

* * *

><p><em>~ "Geez, how hard is it, really? All you have to do is cry 'Ho, ho, ho!' occasionally, pet some kids on their head, ask what they want for Christmas and give them false hopes. If you suck at something that simple, then how do you ever expect to build a whole world on your own?" ~<em>

* * *

><p>It was exactly half past seven in the morning. The clean kitchen was eerily quiet in the early hours of the morning, save for the occasional sound of porcelain against wood when Leon set down his coffee cup. The other Committee members were still fast asleep, giving the brunet swordsman the peaceful breakfast he preferred, before going off to work.<p>

Work... he would never hear the end of it after playing Santa Claus for two whole days. Yuffie had made doubly sure that her little stunt had effectively destroyed his reputation as the stoic leader of the Committee. What kind of leader dressed up like a mythical character and entertained children? As if they would ever listen to him after they had seen him in a red suit and fake beard, "Ho, ho, ho-ing all night. The silent man sighed, staring into his black coffee.

There was one child (if he didn't count the girl that started crying as soon as her mother had put her in his lap, that is) that he just couldn't quite forget about, no matter how hard he tried. That same boy reminded him much of Sora, with his big questioning blue eyes and that everlasting innocence that radiated off of him.

"So what do you want for Christmas?" Leon had asked.

"I don't want any presents this year," the spiky haired boy had replied truthfully. "I just want my daddy and my big brother to be alright again. That's all that matters to me now.

Sure, my brother is very annoying sometimes, but I still like my family."

"What happened?" Leon had asked, before he'd been able to stop himself for his curiosity. (Apparently, Yuffie had been rubbing off on him, more than he'd ever admit.)

"They're both at the hospital since two days ago. Mr. Leon saved them from an accident, you see. I really want them to be okay again..."

Leon remembered the incident, and his stomach clenched. The child's brother and father had indeed been injured quite direly, with several broken ribs, some fractures and blood loss. They were lucky to still be alive. Aerith had said that if they had arrived only two minutes later at the hospital, things would have been a lot worse.

"Mr. Santa, are Mr. Leon and you family?"

The disguised Leon frowned, hoping he hadn't been recognized. "...No, what makes you say that?"

"Because you both have the same eyes and the same kind of stare..."

"That's just a coincidence. But… I'll see what I can do for you."

Leon would truly never forget that blissful look that had crossed his face just for a moment, before the boy had hugged him." Okay. Thank you, Santa!"

"Wow, you're up early! Couldn't sleep cuz of all that important brooding on the agenda?"

Wonderful, the last person he _ever_wanted to see.

"_No_. Unlike you, _I_have important business to attend to... if they ever want me back, that is. Because after you caused that whole scene at the market yesterday, I can't be too sure," he growled, sending one of his famous glares her way.

"Hey, it's not _my_fault that you can't act like the real Santa. Geez, how hard is it, really? All you have to do is cry 'Ho, ho, ho,' occasionally, pet some kids on their head, ask what they want for Christmas and give them a little false hope. If you suck at something that simple, then how do you ever expect to build a whole world on your own? You make no sense at all!"

_Says the girl who thinks she's a Great Ninja_, he thought bitterly.

Leon's frown grew dangerously darker, fitting his mood and namesake, but he stayed silent. The brunet followed Yuffie's movements closely, just in case she had something else up her sleeve, like always. He was so not in the mood for that today. However, all she seemed to be doing was getting a bowl and a spoon, along with some milk and her favorite cornflakes.

She set them unceremoniously on the table and took place opposite from him.

It was then that she noticed how he was staring at her. "Now what?" she demanded, quasi annoyed.

"...Nothing," he replied, eventually.

"You really are scary when you give me that look, you know."

Leon narrowed his eyes. He didn't even want to know what she was talking about. The raven-haired ninja was probably only trying to get a rise out of him, and honestly, she was being far too successful.

"I see you're in a talkative mood again? Well, fine. I'll leave you alone then."

He wondered how long it would take her to change her mind again. Knowing her, it wouldn't be for too long.

After a few minutes, she stood up, crossing past him and leaving his field of view. Suddenly, she started prodding his shoulders and back.

The unexpected contact made Leon jump and he almost spilled his coffee on himself. "Yuffie, what the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" he roared.

"Be quiet, you're waking up the whole house with your constant yelling. And gosh, you seem so tense today! Here, lemme give you a massage á la Yuffie! At least it'll make you more human."

"No Yuffie, I _don't want_-"

But of course, the raven-haired ninja didn't listen to him and started at his shoulders. Leon's jacket was already draped over the back of his seat, so she didn't have to take it off herself. Leon merely sighed, not telling her to stop already. She wouldn't listen to him, anyway. She never did, so why should she now? Besides, this felt kind of… nice… Even though he would rather end his life with his Gunblade than to admit it.

Admittedly, Yuffie was probably planning something, which explained her odd behavior. It wouldn't be the first time she'd try to suck up to him. He'd better check if his wallet was still there before he left, in case it had magically disappeared. Of course, it would always magically reappear again, but with noticeably less Munny.

"Feeling better now?" Yuffie inquired, not stopping the massage.

"...A little," the male admitted, feeling how the muscles in his shoulders were slightly less tense.

"Good, 'cause I was starting to feel a little guilty about you being even more grumpy than usual."

This made the man smile, but now that he'd put his hands in front of his face, it went unseen.

Then, he got up from his seat. "I've got to go now, though."

"That soon already? ...Okay. Take care."

After a last farewell, he left the house, feeling much more at ease. Before he went over to his work, he stopped at the Marketplace to stock up on Elixir. Maybe he shouldn't be too hard on her all the time. Yuffie's heart was on the right place, she proved that enough by trying to make it up to him, and how. He really felt much better now. He'd never thought she would be this good at giving massages.

"That's one hundred and fifty Munny, sir," the cashier said, the golden orb sitting on the counter.

Leon put his hands in his pockets, but all he could feel were his keys. That was far from what he'd been expecting. Then where was his wallet? He was sure he'd put it in his right pocket before he'd left. He couldn't be hallucinating, could he?

He ran a gloved hand through his dark hair, as he tried to solve this little mystery. It took him a moment to realize what was wrong here.

_...Damn __it, Yuffie's __pickpocket skills have gotten better__._

Little did he know that inside, a grinning Yuffie was muttering as she rifled though Leon's wallet, "Sucker! Can't believe he actually fell for that crap, again! They don't call me the 'Great Ninja, Yuffie Kisaragi,' for nothing.


End file.
